Halloween Special
by K-nack7
Summary: A spooky Halloween at the airbase. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**It has been far too long since I last wrote. So here's something to make up for it, and for this month. I haven't abandoned the previous story either and won't. I will update it in the coming weeks.**

"Watch it! If anything happens to my leg its on you!"

Avril Mead barked at the Osean pilot underneath, seated as comfortably as she could be on his shoulders as he gripped her legs as best and gently as he could while maintaining his balance. Both of her hands were furiously working on tying one of the many spooky decorations that adorned the wall of the mess hall. Supporting her on his shoulders was Trigger, who observed her handiwork with a smile, watching her focused on her work, her eyes giving off a small glare as her fingers quickly, expertly and seamlessly tied together the strings.

"They don't call it your magic touch for no reason." Trigger chuckled as he felt a hand slap the top of his head.

"That works on planes. And on dumbass pilots such as yourself." Avril fired back at him as she moved back to observe her handiwork.

Trigger's smile grew wider as he proceeded to suddenly let go of her legs, plunge her forward as she yelped, grab her waist before her feet touched the ground and spin her around to face him, settling his arms underneath her bottom to pick her up as she wrapped her own legs around his waist to keep her from falling back.

"Really? Can I have a demonstration of this "magic touch", Scrap Queen?" Trigger said as he steadied himself.

"Don't you already get it on most nights?" Avril smirked as she brought her hand up to move a strand of hair from his forehead.

"I do. And I have to say, it is magical. It's, quite the "handwork". But I want more." Trigger pulled her closer as she tightened her legs around him.

"Cheeky dumbass..." She whispered as she grabbed his collar with one hand and wrapped the other arm around his neck, leaning in closer.

"Break it up, you two. If you horndogs want to go at it then do it in your room."

Huxian's voice snapped both of them back to reality as they moved their faces away from each other, suddenly aware that two pairs of eyes were on them. Trigger gently put Avril down and cleared his throat as Count watched in amusement.

"Did you have to ruin this moment, Fox?" Avril grumbled.

"I ruined it so you two don't strip right here and now and ruin one of these tables we spent so long on decorating with your frantic banging." She gestured to the tables behind her, all covered with black and orange tablecloths and candlesticks, with decorative fake cobweb hanging from them.

"Or what happens first with you two? The clothes coming off completely then doing the deed? Or is it reverse? Or-"

"Go grab some more decorations and put them up or something." Avril snapped at Huxian, who was snickering as she turned and walked toward a box full of Halloween decorations waiting to be put up.

Avril sighed and turned around to face Trigger, who had a smile on his face as he watched her.

"And what are you smiling about, dumbass?"

"You're still showing me that magic touch, right?"

"Get back to work, Trigger."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Short, I know. First of a two part set. Expect an update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"And then, when they were done reigning destruction and chaos upon the land, they undergo a period of slumber, only to wake up once more to begin an era of peace, but then disappeared, never to be seen again." Everyone listened intently to Count's account of a demon squadron with complete exaggerated hand gestures in the dim light of the mess hall. Most of the other few people on base had left for bed, and just four people were left. The dishes with crumbs of food were still left on the table.

"So? What do you think?" He asked them as he straightened himself up.

"Its an... enthralling story Count, but come on, a demon squadron, a ghost squadron? Called the Razgriz? Avril questioned him.

"Hey, it might be true. And I've heard accounts from people that there were rumours of such a squadron in the last war against the Yukes. All black paint with reddish markings, an unknown insignia, destorying everything in their path-"

"OK, OK, probably had too much drinks there, buddy." Trigger laughed.

"Guys, come on, I'm not drunk!" Count exclaimed.

"Let's just watch a horror flick, come on. Tradition." Huxian sighed.

"Same." Avril stood up, both clearly not in the mood for another round of bickering between the two male pilots.

Trigger patted Count's shoulder. "I thought it was a pretty good story, don't worry."

"Yeah, it is. I was going to continue it-"

Of course, no Halloween story could be complete without the cliche of a stormy night, as a thunderclap made them all jump and drew their gazes to the window, where heavy rain pelted the window as the wind howled into the night. A streak of lightning tore through the sky illuminating everything in a bright, quick flash before fading away.

"Right weather for the right night..." Avril muttered.

"You're not scared of a little rain and thunder, are you, Avie?" Trigger grinned at her.

She shook her head at the old nickname, before saying in a monotone voice, "I've seen you fly, and the damages that you let happen to your poor plane, that's more scary than this, dumbass."

"OK, I had that one coming." Trigger deflated instantly.

Huxian yelled from across the room. "Come on! We're watching a movie, Count's picking."

**Two hours later**

"You could have chosen a better movie, Count. Because that was awful." Avril grumbled.

"What? Come on, that movie's a classic! It's old school!"

"You chose a movie from almost seven decades ago." Trigger yawned.

"Fox, what did you think?" Avril turned to Huxian.

"I've had nightmares more scary than that." Huxian glared at Count.

"You guys just don't appreciate classic works on art like I do." Count retaliated.

"I'm going to bed. Come on, Trigger. Trick or Treat, remember?" Avril looked back at him.

"I like the sound of Treat." Trigger grinned, quickly getting up and proceeding to follow her.

Right before things could go any further, a loud bang startled them all. The four of them stood alert as the lights flickered before going out, plunging the room into darkness. Only the table they surrounded was bathed in the soft warm glow of the lantern.

"What the hell was that?" Trigger asked as lightning tore through the sky, illuminating the room in a bright flash before fading away once again, just as quick as it had come.

"Shit, I think the main generator blew a fuse." Avril concluded. She moved closer to Trigger and reached into her back pocket.

They heard a door open and a bright light wash over them one by one.

"Hello? You guys are still up?" A voice called out to them.

"We were just heading to bed, soldier, before the lights blew on us." Trigger explained to the newcomer, one of the newer enlisted pilots, in a simple T-shirt and shorts as he rubbed his eyes. "Since you're up, mind helping us, rook?"

"Yes sir." Rook answered, recognising the squadron captain.

Avril fished out a small flashlight of her own out her pocket and flicking it on. "OK, boys. You three head over to the main generator and see what went wrong. Fox, with me. We'll go check the backup ones and get them on."

"Nothing beats walking dark hallways of a nearly empty airbase on a stormy Halloween night." Huxian muttered as she got up. The two of them headed down one hallway, their frames silhouetted against the light from Avril's flashlight.

The three of them watched the two women leave before going down the other hallway. The mess hall slowly dimmed as the two sources of light moved away, till the lantern was the only source of light in the room. Unbeknownst to both groups however partly due to the rain pattering the window with force and the dark, they didn't notice a small shadowy figure that had entered the room and quickly moved across the table, the swift movement blowing the lantern out and plunging the room into a cold grey darkness before it started to follow the three men.

**Well what do you know. It'll be 3 chapters instead of 2 like I originally planned.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how long have you all known each other?" The rookie asked them as they slowly walked down the dark hallway.

"The three of us? A long time. Since... the penal unit." Trigger answered somewhat reluctantly. It still bothered him a bit to talk about his time at Zapland.

"All three of you?" Rook inquired.

"Me, Count and Avril."

"The Scrap Queen? Shit, what was she in for?"

"Said something about flying an unmarked plane just as the war broke out." Trigger answered, squinting his eyes as Rook kept the light trained ahead.

"I see. She's kinda hot. Hey, think she's single? I'd ask her out."

Trigger glanced at Count who snickered before turning to Rook with a glare. It was clear no one besides the strike team knew of the relationship between the pilot and the mechanic, and they intended to keep it that way, see how long it could last upon Trigger's agreement of course.

"Don't think so, solider. I doubt she's the dating type." Trigger half lied. "Now can we focus on finding that generator?"

Rook looked a bit crestfallen at that, but shook it off and chuckled. "Yes sir."

The sound of thunder echoed all the way through the building as Avril pointed her small flashlight ahead. It wasn't powerful, but it kept the few feet ahead visible for them.

"You think the boys will be okay?" Huxian asked him.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Trigger may be a dumbass but he keeps his cool, no matter what." Avril answered.

"I'll take your word on it, Mead. Especially since you're the one sleeping with him."

"What fucking idiot's bright idea was it to place the backup generators so far." Avril growled.

"The author's, so he can extend this story and make it seem interesting when it isn't?" Huxian responded absentmindedly.

"What?"

"What?"

Avril and Huxian drew blank faces for a few seconds before shaking their heads and continuing down the path.

Both eventually reached the maintenance room where the backup generators were. Huxian opened the door outward and gestured to Avril.

"Ladies first."

"Far from a lady, Fox." Avril said as she walked in.

"Your title says otherwise, Scrap Queen. Besides, underneath all that rough, hard composure you act as uptight as any high society woman sometimes and giddy like a schoolgirl when eyeing Trigger. Face it, you're a big softie underneath all that bravado."

"Shut up and help me with this." Avril said without looking her in the eye, a slight red tint visible on cheeks in the flashlight's glare.

Huxian shook her head with a smile before entering the room, but not before a loud scream echoed across the hall, followed by a clap of thunder.

"What the hell was that?" Avril turned around.

Both looked at the door, wondering whether they should step out from the safety of the maintenance room. Eventually, they decided they didn't want to be trapped in a dinghy room with only one exit if something came after them, and Huxian cautiously stepped foot into the hallway first.

They heard the quick patter of multiple footsteps and turned towards the sound. Eventually afdim, bouncing flickering light became visible and along with it were the terrified faces of Trigger, Count and the rookie as they raced down the hallway.

**A few minutes earlier**

"There it is." Count murmured as Trigger walked past him to inspect the fuse box, the rookie handing the flashlight to him.

"This thing is shot. And damp." He said after a few seconds.

"Maybe a leak?" The rookie looked down, Trigger pointed his flashlight where his gaze was. Sure enough, a puddle of water had formed on the ground. They looked up and noticed that the ceiling was damp, leaking a few droplets of water in a rhythm.

"These fucking walls, they've gotten weak." Trigger turned around. "Go grab a mop and a bucket from the janitor's closet there. We'll need to get a maintenance crew to fix this first thing in the morning."

Count opened the door to the closet and grabbed the handle of a mop and bucket, oblivious to the small creature down the hall eyeing him intently. He left the door slightly ajar and returned to the two.

"So, who's cleaning?" He chuckled.

Both of them looked at him with a deadpan expression. Count's laughter slowly died out and was replaced with a sour look, muttering "Come on."

He proceeded to mop up the leak much to the other two's amusement, before a creaking sound drew their attention behind them. The closet door slowly swung outward before coming to a haunting stop. It was completely silent save for the pattering the of the rain.

"I thought I left it slightly open." Count whispered to the two.

The loud smack of wood against a linoleum floor jerked their attention and light towards the door again. A broom had tipped over and fallen, the end of its stick visible behind the door and the impact echoed down the hallway.

"Who's there?" Trigger called out.

"Huxian? Avril? Is that you two? I swear, this isn't funny." Count yelled.

The three of them exchanged uneasy looks before Trigger cautiously stepped forward. He realised his throat was dry and swallowed before moving forward, reaching a hand out to the doorknob, his heart racing. Once his palm was around the knob, he quickly turned around the doorframe, shining the light in.

Nothing.

Trigger looked back at the other two and motioned them to come forward.

"Guys, it probably was the wind-" His voice caught in his throat as he felt something brush against his leg, a pair of glowing eyes looking up at him.

He screamed and flailed his light around, smashing it on the doorframe, as Count and the rookie themselves proceeded to lose their shit as well. Trigger dropped the broken flickering flashlight and it cast a silhouette of the hairy beast all over the wall. The three of them yelled again as a thunderclap made their hair stand up on end before turning around and running as fast as their legs would turn.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Count yelled as they tried to overtake each other.

"I don't fucking know! I felt it touch my leg!" Trigger yelled back.

The rookie looked behind them as lightning illuminated their surroundings for a few seconds ro a dim glow, and those few seconds were all they needed; the pair of eyes were trailing them.

"SHIT, ITS RIGHT BEHIND US, IT'S FOLLOWING US!" he screamed.

That was enough for the three of them to pick up their pace. They eventually turned around a corner and saw a light bobbing around in front of them. Light was good, darkness was bad and so was the creature behind them. They saw a short woman with longish jet black hair walk out of the door.

"What the goddam-" Huxian barely got the words out before Count skidded to a stop in front of her. Trigger tried to stop but was unsuccessful as he slammed into Count's back at full force toppling both of them to the floor.

Avril peeked out the door and pointed her flashlight at the two of them tangled on the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" She snapped at them.

"Scary fucking thing! Help!" Count pointed down the hallway where a pair of eyes were visible to them all in the lightning flash followed by thunder. The two of them shut their eyes.

"What-"

"Hang on!" Avril turned to the fuse box and pulled down two levers one after the other and flipped a switch.

They heard the generator sputter and emanate a steady welcoming whirr, the lights flashed back on and bathed the entire building in a white glow once again.

The two men on the ground slowly opened their eyes, and looked up. The rookie had a look of disbelief and embarrassment on his face while Huxian was shaking her head, and Avril was looking at them with irritation.

Trigger and Count looked at each other before turning their heads to the pair of eyes that had been tailing them.

A black cat.

"He surely kept his cool didn't he, Avril?" Huxian's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"The greatest ace of Osea... scared by a cat." Avril rolled her eyes.

Count got up from the floor and cleared his throat.

"In our defence, we weren't sure-" He began weakly.

"I'm going to bed." Huxian concluded before walking past them, petting the cat which purred into her hand before turning the corner.

"Yeah, same." The rookie quickly turned and walked away with his head down.

"Good heavens, look at the time, it is way past my bedtime!" Count looked at his wristwatch. "Well, see you in the morning Trigger!" He turned and dashed out of there.

Avril watched him go before walking forward and looking down at Trigger lying on the floor with a hand over his eyes. She grunted as she crouched down over him, reaching a hand out and straightening his shirt.

Trigger lifted his hand away to see Avril with a smirk on her face, clearly enjoying it.

"You're not going to let me live this down are you." He muttered before resting his hand over his eyes once more.

She gave a dry chuckle before leaning forward, "Never, you dumbass."

Trigger exhaled loudly as he felt Avril lift his head and her lips press against his forehead.

"Shit, I owe that guy a new flashlight."

**The End**

**This should not have taken this long and I'm deeply sorry for it. Life calls.**

**I'll get to updating The Scrap Queen and her Three Strikes soon.**


End file.
